There are numerous advantages to recording operational data for mechanical and electrical systems and components thereof. The availability of electronic devices, more particularly microprocessors or “black boxes” has facilitated the obtention and recordation of such information. Particularly in the area of heavy equipment such as wheel loaders, back hoes, dozers and other moving equipment having implements which are operated through the use of hydraulic cylinders, the accumulation of data on use is very valuable for the prediction of failures, and for the determination of need for routine maintenance and for other out-of-service events.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,394 to Takakura et al., granted Nov. 16, 1999, is directed to a system for downloading electronic control units on motor vehicles which is adaptable to different vehicles having different specifications and different numbers of modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,496 to Takahashi et al., granted May 5, 1998, is directed to a diagnosis system for monitoring the operation of a manufacturing facility in which the system predicts future changes and potential production defects on the basis of sensed information. This information is depicted in a simplified form to expedited a proper response from line employees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,773 to Takaba et al, granted 9 Apr. 1996, is directed to a self-diagnosis system for a motor vehicle and particularly to the storage of data indicating malfunctions and relating them to error codes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,793 to Board et al., granted December 22, 1998, is directed to life cycle measurements of rotating or reciprocating machinery using transducers detecting vibration, friction and shock waves and provides necessary filters to eliminate extraneous data.
The prior art discloses either real time expert systems, event flags which have been “collected” during operation of a vehicle or other device or revert to the time-honored process of simply measuring engine hours. There remains a need for data collection in the field from hydraulic devices which can be related to parameters established in laboratory on a test stand and/or to recorded histories of equivalent hydraulic devices in the field. The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems and disadvantages associated with the prior art as set forth above.